Fall For You
by desiglyra
Summary: A/N Bella has been hiding from the Scourge for more than six years now. She has powers but is not allowed to use it for it will lead the enemy straight to her. After moving to Forks for a narrow escape, she meets the Cullens-yes,our beloved vampires!RR
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **i do not own most of the characters in the story which is a mix of twilight, harry potter and warcraft III.

**A/N **hey.. im so excited...and nervous. this is my first ever fanfic! most of the contents is from the great SM's twilight though i added a bit from harry potter and warcraft. well.. enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

**BPOV**

Boom!

I almost fell off my chair, startled, when the loud deafening noise broke the silence of the night. Right on cue, a tall uniformed man came rushing into my room, almost breaking my door in the process.

"What's going—?" I started to ask but was cut off almost at once.

"You have to go, now!" he ordered. His voice was strained and his handsome face contorted between anxiety and rage.

"But, Haji—"

"No Bella, please," he pleaded. "We have to hurry! Come on!"

And without further ado, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. We started to run. Here and there men came rushing past us to the opposite direction. I can hear more explosions, people shouting, Haji calling orders to who-knows-who behind our shoulders as we darted to a hidden door just behind a life size painting of a beautiful woman whose austere expression I so very often display. Two guards were waiting there to open the concealed door and shut it quickly as we hurried past.

Now we were in a narrow passageway leading to a small dock where I know a boat already waits together with everything we would need: clothes, gold, coins and bits of papers Haji told me called cash, jewelries, you name it. But I still don't understand. This, I know, is plan C. The plan we will resort to if, and only if, there is no other choice.

"Please," I cried, "just tell me what's happening. I thought I was going to be safe here!"

"I thought so too. But we have been betrayed." I felt his body shake as he said these words. "They knew we're here. And they picked this particular night to attack, when our defenses are low."

"But why this?" I argued, indicating the plan. "Why don't we just…fly?"

"We can't." he said grimly. "They have cast their charms properly. Any magic you perform or performed near you, will lead them straight to your current location."

I felt my eyes widen, horrified.

"What, I'm not allowed to use my powers from now on?" I shivered. I can hardly imagine living without magic.

"Just as long as we need to keep you safe," he answered.

We have arrived at a small dock where a small boat was anchored. A girl my age with short cropped hair was already there. She looked relieved when she saw us. Luna.

"Miss," she cried, "I was so worried! Let's go!"

I felt Haji hugging me briefly but tightly before helping me climb into the boat. I stood aside immediately expecting him to follow. But when I turned I saw him staring at me with sad eyes and slowly backing away.

"What're you waiting for?" I asked him. I could feel the boat already moving though no one was steering. I looked at him suspiciously. Then it dawned on me. I should have seen this coming earlier on ― when he came into my room and told me that _I _have to go.

"No!" I shouted. "No, Haji, you're coming with me!" Tears started to blur my sight.

"I'm sorry Bells," he said quietly. "I need to stay. I have to see to it that they won't be able to follow you. You can't hide forever."

"No…" I whimpered. "Please. For me..?"

"Be safe Bella…" he whispered though I still heard him. "This is the least I can do. The boat will take you to the humans safely and sink the moment you got off. I promise to be with you as soon as I made sure you're perfectly safe from them. I love you." And he ran back into the city.

I watched as he went back to fight for me, to keep the enemies at bay as I make my escape without him, as opposed to the original plan. Luna stood beside me, wrapping me with a thick coat as I shivered with only my night gown on. We both stared as the city grew smaller as we sailed on, but brighter now because of the fire blazing in its heart. I was trembling, grief overpowering me, tears flowing relentlessly but I didn't even bother wiping them. I stood there, praying to our gods to keep him from harm, to make sure we'll see each other again.

Then a flash of very bright light almost blinded me. The city glowed for a moment and completely vanished from sight. I heard Luna gasp behind me. I froze, and then everything went black.

**A/N**

**so what do you think?? please please review.. im open to comments and suggestions. it would really encourage me to write more..thnx^^  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

**N/A: This is a bit long, i know. But i have to explain things so it won't be confusing. I had to introduce most of the characters so please bear with me. Sigh. Please read on.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Are you ready, Miss?" Luna asked as she entered my room and sprawled unceremoniously on my bed.

"In a moment," I answered. "And it's Bella, okay?"

I was already dressed. My school bag sat beside me as I stared into my reflection in the mirror. Nothing has changed much, perks of immortality. My hair is still a curious shade of brown, smooth, long and shiny, with streaks of gold when hit by sunlight. I have pulled it into a simple ponytail today. My skin is as pale as ever but smooth and soft.

I don't bother applying any make up on. My cheeks already have a faint natural pinkish glow and my full lips red, though today, I totally look like ― well, there's no any other word for it ― a total geek. **(N/A no offense, ayt?) **

I'm wearing a very thick pair of glasses that magnified my already big eyes, blurring their warm chocolate brown color and thick long lashes. I'm also wearing a sweatshirt and a very old pair of faded jeans to complete the look, though even if given the choice I won't wear sleeveless tops and shorts here in Forks. What with the cold and the never ending rain, I shivered.

We've just arrived yesterday in this wet and ever so green town of Forks, Washington. My two-hour research came up with this town and it suited me perfectly: small, rainy, inconspicuous and surrounded by forest in every side. In short, the best place to hide. I know Luna is having a hard time adjusting with the new surroundings. We lived in sunny Phoenix for more than six years and even I felt saddened and irritated by the abrupt departure.

Three days ago, we received an anonymous note telling us that the enemy found me at last. We needed to escape immediately. Whether the note was from somebody friendly or otherwise I did not even pause. It is obvious that our cover was blown.

We, though it's more proper to say that _I_, have been on the run from the Scourge. I shudder to think of the foul, filthy, rotting creatures that the Lich King created out of corpses ― the undead ― prowling the streets, looking for me. Though these are merely his pawns. He also prided in his lieutenants that are almost as powerful as us, the Sentinels.

At the thought of the life that I was forced to leave behind, my expression clouded. We have no idea what happened to the city after that dreadful night. Nobody has ever tried to communicate with us yet so I know that the battle is still raging.

I tried to pull myself together and finally turned to Luna. She grimaced as she took in my appearance.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked.

"Luna, we've been through this many times already," I said, turning back to pick my bag. "I need to disguise myself as you very well know. It was so foolish running around Phoenix without wearing dark sunglasses at the very least." I so loved, and missed, the sun.

"But not this way," she said, wringing her hands in exasperation. "What's with the geek thing?"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the front door. I heard her sigh and follow. I waited in my newly bought, though very old, red truck as she closed and locked the door.

"Anyway," she continued as she climbed into the truck as well, wincing slightly and failing to hide the disgust in her face, "you're just prohibited to use magic. It doesn't necessarily mean that you're deprived of your fashion sense."

"Please, Luna, we're not having this conversation again," I said, impatience coloring my tone. "You remember what happened back when we were in Phoenix and I was all pretty? Ugh, I could have cursed those boys if I could do magic just to stop them from following me around. And those insecure girls are equally annoying."

"But we're in Forks!" she argued. "There are hardly any people here and ―"

"Exactly," I cut her off, starting the engine. The truck groaned loudly. "I don't want to draw attention to myself especially in a place where everybody is sure to notice the 'new girls in town'" I quoted with one hand, the other still on the steering wheel as we made our way to school.

I glanced at her. She looked almost exactly like me, with the pale skin and unmistakably inhuman looks. The only difference is she's much smaller and slimmer than me ― a pixie. Her hair is also the same shade as mine though very short and sticking in different directions. Her fashion sense improved dramatically since we've been together. What with my knack of dressing her up and shopping every other day. Who would know she was one of my sentries? Though now, my one and only best friend in the world.

I smiled. We rode in silence. I know she's thinking of another argument about my chosen disguise.

"Why are you even bothered?" I asked as she opened her mouth to say something. "You look amazing. I haven't even forced you to dress as I do or something. Mind you," I added as I carefully parked my truck, we live just two blocks away from the school, "I might change my mind if you don't stop noting how I look."

This effectively shut her up.

**EPOV**

I felt the car stop, heard the door open and slam as Jasper got off, but I didn't open my eyes.

I feigned sleep and was already decided to skive the first day of school but a heavy blow in my left shoulder forced my eyes open. I growled and turned to see Emmet grinning at me outside my door.

"Come on, Ed," he said pulling me effortlessly out of the car. "It's the first day, it'll be fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Really Emmet," I said pulling myself from him and straightening my shirt, "what's so exciting about coming to school for the nth time?"

"Now, now, Ed," Jasper said, and I immediately felt calm wash over me, "it's not _that_ bad. Anyway, dad's gonna throw a fit if he learned you're skiving off lessons the very first day."

"Yeah right, Jas," I said as we went inside one of the three buildings of Forks High. "Carlisle always lets us have our way. I'm just coming to this boring school to humor Esme."

"And to get away from Tanya," Emmet added with a guffaw.

"As if," I rolled my eyes again. "Nothing ever stops her if she wants to be with me."

"Yeah," Jasper nodded. "I heard she's going to enroll first thing after she comes back from her hunting trip with Rose. Girls," he muttered and then stopped as a girl with short, cropped hair materialized in front of us. Alice, my twin ― sort of.

"Ready Jas?" she asked and without waiting for an answer, she pulled him by the hand and they went their way for their first lesson. _Cool it, Ed_, she added in her head and I grimaced.

So Tanya would follow me here, I thought glumly. We met her and her clan a month ago in one of our hunting trips. Like us, they're one of the few vampires ― yes, we are vampires **(N/A big surprise!) **― who are immune to the scent of human blood.

It's not as if she bothers me or something, I'm just so used to hanging out with my guy friends and she never leaves me alone ― except in glorious times like this that she had to go hunt. I didn't dare try to be frank with her though, it would break Esme's heart. She became instantly close to Tanya's mom that very first time we met them. I'm not surprised, she must have been so bored all this centuries having only us for company, and we rarely stay at home.

Carlisle is a doctor and in a town this small, you can't imagine how everybody seems to need him at the hospital, almost everyday. Rose and Emmet stay at home though they're not much as company, keeping to themselves most of the time. Alice is a shopping freak so you can't expect her to hang around when at least one of her favorite boutiques are open. Jasper and I have _human_ friends and hang out with them as _humans_ do. Carlisle wants us to blend in.

Emmet and I have Literature together so we made our way to Mr. Mason's classroom just as the bell rang.

I've been attending Forks High for two years now but still girls sigh every time we enter the classroom, or any room for that matter. Emmet snickered and I tried to tune off the thoughts that now mostly concern me ― I can hear thoughts, by the way.

As we sat at the very back of the room, a girl with blonde hair turned in her seat and smiled at me. I winked at her and she giggled before turning back to face her friends.

"Player," Emmet whispered. I shrugged. It's not my fault they're so dazzled by me.

Just then, the door opened and a gust of wind swept the classroom as two girls entered. I froze when the wind hit me in the face and a scent like no other burned in my throat and a low growl escaped my lips.

**N/A: So there, they finally met..^^**

**A bit hanging right? Who is Haji? What is his role in Bella's life? Who was the note from? Hmm..**

**But guys, how would it be if you tell me how you feel about the story? Is it boring? Do i write more? Is it worth continuing?**

**My Edward here is, well, a bit different. As well as Bella. I know a had made a lot of changes, but i think it will suit perfectly with my plot. **

**Please please..review.. it will be very much appreciated.**

**Des^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N ****Hi, I'm so sorry if it took forever for this chapter… I've finished this ages ago, I was jus waiting for reviews,, but sadly, you do not seem to like this. But thanks to the one review I received, I realized that I want to finish this story regardless…**

**Anyway, read on. n_n**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Everybody turned to look at us as we entered the room for our first lesson, Literature. I felt the blood rush to my face but I did not look down. We went straight to the back of the room where two seats remained unoccupied. I dropped my bag into the table and turned to smile at my new seatmate. And I literally froze.

I was staring into the most beautiful face I have ever seen, a face which could only belong to an angel. His skin is almost as pale as mine. His bronze hair is in disarray and very untidy though it only added to his appealing look. His eyes were black and cold and there were dark purple shadows underneath them. It made me feel some kind of thrill that I could not explain. This disturbed me, especially when I looked at his lips and saw that he was pressing them in a very thin line. Oh, I finally realized that he was glaring at me.

I blushed and looked away, confused. Why does he look so angry? I glanced at him again. He was whispering hurriedly to a big guy sitting at his other side and leaning as far away from me as possible, his hands balled into fists. He was talking so fast, I can't understand a word he was saying. I concentrated on his voice instead and I smiled, satisfied. His voice is velvet to my ears.

Just then, Mr. Mason came in and called the class to order. He droned on about the school policies first, barely noticing his two new students. Then he gave us a course outline for all the lessons we would be having with him for the whole semester.

This went on for almost an hour and a half and all this time, my seatmate never relaxed his stance. I couldn't help glancing at him every minute or so. His face is screwed up in concentration though I'm quite sure it has nothing to do with what the teacher is saying. He was obviously in some kind of pain or something, never moving, it even looked liked he's stopped breathing.

When the bell rang, he stood up quite swiftly ― I noticed that he's about an inch taller than me and, for a guy, he's so graceful that he almost glided rather than walked ― and left the room at top speed that he was out before anybody has even left their seats. There was something about him that held me there. I couldn't move, the world has ended for all I care. I continued to stare at the door as if hoping he would come back. He was just so beautiful, so stunning, so perfect ― though I still couldn't understand why he looked at me with unmistakable anger earlier on.

"Earth to Bella?? Hello?" I heard Luna say, tapping me on my shoulder.

I turned to look at her, still with a dreamy expression on my face. "I found him!" I cried breathlessly.

"Who?" she looked positively alarmed.

"My soulmate…" I sighed. He really is, I knew it. And I swear I'll do everything in my power ― uhm well, not so, as I'm not allowed ― to know everything about him and hopefully, introduce myself properly.

Luna practically shook me this time. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Nothing," I smiled at her and looked around. "Shoot," I muttered. We're the only ones left now. I didn't notice the others leaving, I only had eyes for him. I sighed again.

Together we made our way to Biology with Mr. Smith. I still felt a bit lightheaded and excited, hoping against hope that we also have this class together with _him_. I frowned. I have to find out what his name is.

But the class began and ended and I never saw him again. I almost dragged Luna to the cafeteria for lunch. Surely, he's got to be there.

I waited impatiently all through lunch, completely ignoring Luna as she tutted loudly at my behavior.

"Really, Bella," she finally said as we made our way to Trig, "maybe he eats lunch at home. Cheer up, okay? I bet he's in one of our classes later." I smiled at her, glad that, at last, she understood how I felt.

But the afternoon wore on without as much as a glimpse of him. I was feeling so devastated realizing that I get to sit beside him only in that one lesson.

Maybe I could persuade the school registrar to change my schedule so I can have all my classes with him, I thought glumly as I parked outside our house.

**EPOV**

I rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, careful not to breathe. The students were still getting ready for next lesson and the corridors were empty so I shot straight out of one of the windows and ran through the forest as fast as I could, stopping only when I reached our house and sat, shaking slightly, on the sofa, covering my face with my hands.

I closed my eyes, forcing the image of that girl in thick glasses and sweats out of my mind. In that brief moment when we looked at each other, I took in her whole appearance.

Her face was heart-shaped, pale at first but her cheeks glowed red as she blushed when she realized I was aware of her ogling. Her hair was brown, tied in a neat ponytail. Her thick glasses almost obscured her big, chocolate brown eyes. She did not seem to notice that I was glaring at her until after a minute or so. I knew she was busy taking in my looks. In short, just like any other girl. And yet…

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, concerned at my early return from school. She was at my side at once. I raised my head to look at her and whatever she saw in my face made her gasp.

"I…," I didn't know what to say. I was so ashamed of myself. Sheesh, am I really this weak?

I heard the front door open and Alice was at my side with Jasper and Emmet.

"Edward," Alice said. "Emmet told us what happened."

I didn't say anything.

"I don't understand," Alice continued. "I mean, you're amazing at dealing with these things. You've dated almost every girl in class, for heaven's sake! You're immunity to the scent of human blood is second to Carlisle's."

"But she's different, Alice," I cried. When her scent reached me earlier in Literature, I felt the monster inside me reared, ready to strike. It took all my self control to stop me from leaping at her and draining her of that delicious blood. I felt my throat burn again at the thought.

Of course Alice was right. I'm perfectly at ease with human scent. Maybe it's because of the fact that I can read their minds that stops me from attacking them. Hearing them think about their dreams. Hearing them think about their families. Hearing them —

"Oh", I gasped when I realized something. Jasper was beside me at once, alarmed at my sudden change of emotion. I could feel him working to calm me.

"Edward—"

"I can't hear her," I said.

"What?"

"This girl," I flinched as my thought went back to her and I tried my best to concentrate, "I can't hear her thoughts. I've only realized it just now because, obviously, I was—"

"But Edward, it doesn't make sense," Jasper said. "There would always be some exceptions to our gifts. Of course we've never encountered anyone who is immune to our talents but still, it's not entirely impossible."

"He's right, dear," Esme sat beside me and held my hand. "It's alright. I know that your talent helps you manage your thirst but, regardless, you're totally in control."

"No," I whispered. "What happened earlier was a miracle. And I'm not sure I could do it again."

"That's ridiculous!" Emmet exclaimed. "I was right beside you, Ed. I was as close to that girl as you were and I didn't even realize she was there until you growled and stiffened in your seat..." _Scared the wits out of me, I actually thought you saw an enemy or something._

I pressed my lips together at Emmet's last thought. If the situation wasn't this serious, I would have laughed my head off — it usually takes a considerable effort to scare Emmet.

They were closer to me now. Esme and Alice were seated with me on the sofa, both confused and worried. Jasper was standing behind Alice, hands resting on Alice's shoulders. Emmet was still frowning as he stood there waiting for my answer.

Finally, I groaned and spoke to the floor, "La tua cantante."

**A/N Please review… ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story**

**A/N Please review.. Cmon guys.. It really means a lot! Thnx!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

The days seemed to pass by so slowly as I waited to see my angel again. Each passing day I grew more and more anxious, wondering where he is and how come he's stopped coming to school. Is he sick? Should I visit him? It's been three days.

I know it's insane but I miss him so much. What frustrated me more is the fact that I can't do anything about it. For the first time in almost seven years, I felt so helpless without my powers.

Looking out of my window at the still dark sky, a sudden idea hit me that I practically ran to Luna's room. It took forever to wake her up — Luna so loves her beauty rests. At last, she groaned, glanced at the alarm clock on the side table, and turned to me with a very annoyed expression.

"What?" she said in a voice that clearly told me I had to have a very good reason for interrupting her sleep. "It's only five in the morning!"

"I know," I said, pulling her by the hands and pushing her towards the bathroom, "so go and get ready for school."

"Bella, lessons start at eight and we live just blocks from the school. Please don't be a pain and let me have more sleep," she turned and started towards the bed again.

"Luna," I said feverishly, blocking her way, "I know the solution to my problem! It's so simple, I can't believe it didn't occur to me right away."

"What are you talking about?"

"We will sneak into the registrar's office and take his records! That way, I would know everything about him, from his name to his address. I could even visit him at his house and see if he's sick or something," I beamed.

"Bella, this is ridiculous!" she said sternly. "You're just infatuated to this guy, you'll get over it."

I frowned and turned away from her, pretending to be hurt.

"Okay. Maybe… I'll just have to do it by myself then." Five, four, three, two…

"Ugh, fine!" I could almost see gritting her teeth as she gave in at last.

"Thanks!" I squealed and turned to hug her. "You're the best friend ever!"

"Whatever," she mumbled and went to the bathroom while I sat on the bed and waited.

I watched her pick her outfit from her vast wardrobe, put them on, apply some make up, blow her hair dry… I clicked my tongue impatiently.

"Well I had to look good," she said defensively while finally picking her bag, "in case we got caught and I had my picture taken by the police."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her towards the door.

We rode in silence. Luna's eyes were drooping every minute or so she looked like she will pass out soon. I sighed. I know I was being unfair but I need her.

I parked my truck near the office and looked at my watch. It's already six in the morning, I have to hurry.

"Okay," I said, turning off the engine, "you'll be my lookout. If you see a student or a teacher, try to distract them until I'm safely back."

"Right," she said, yawning.

I looked at her suspiciously before getting off the truck. I then made my way to the registrar's office which is located at the back of the cafeteria at the edge of the school grounds. Despite my confidence, my heart was thumping wildly and I felt a sense of foreboding as if something will go wrong. I shook myself internally. Surely, this is just my nerves getting the better of me. Well, this is not something I get to do everyday.

The registrar's office seemed to loom eerily in the semi-darkness. Behind it, I could see the vast evergreen forests of Forks, its trees swaying with the light breeze. I took a deep breath and walked briskly towards the door and turned the knob. It was locked, naturally, so I tried the window instead. I carefully pushed the glass sideways, hoping against hope that it will slide open. It did. I breathed again.

After looking around first just to make sure, I climbed into the window pane and jumped, catlike, inside. It was creepy. The office was obviously renovated a lot of times in the past but there's still a faint musty smell that suggests it's at least fifty years old.

I let my eyes adjust for a minute and quickly spotted the filing cabinet just behind the registrar's table. There was a pile of folders at the foot of the cabinet — student's records, probably — that looked as old as the office itself. The yellowish papers were all dusty as if they've never been touched since their long forgotten owners have left the school.

Miss Cope must be in the process of disposing them to make way for the files of the new students, I thought to myself.

I carefully stepped over them and pulled the drawer right in front of me labeled "Year 3". It slid an inch or so but stopped. It looked like it's stuck or something. Undaunted, I placed my hands at either side of the drawer and pulled with all my strength. There was a cracking noise and the drawer completely slid off its hinges.

Caught off guard, I swayed, lost my balance, and toppled over the folders at my feet. The contents of the drawer I pulled spilled unto the floor adding to the mess I created with the old files.

"Crap," I muttered, getting into my feet again and looking at the scattered mix of papers around me. There won't be enough time to clean up this mess; Miss Cope will be here soon.

I was on the point of leaving the office when a picture on the floor caught my eye. It was him alright, though I wondered why it was taken in black and white film. Strange.

But suddenly, there was no pausing to think it over; all of a sudden, I could hear footsteps getting nearer and nearer. I was frozen for a second then I quickly pulled the folder from which I saw the picture and hastily stuffed it in my bag.

Crap, crap. I turned around frantically, deciding whether to hide or go straight to the still open window, only to find myself looking straight into a pair of coal black eyes.

**EPOV**

"Stop it, Alice," I said sharply.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," she answered, looking at me with worried eyes.

Alice and I was watching Jasper and Emmet play chess when that strange vision she kept having these past few days flashed in her mind followed by her own thought, _I'm worried_.

I groaned and flipped on the sofa. So Alice saw me getting out of my car and suddenly vanish, what's the big deal? I know it's odd but it's not worth all the worry it caused ever since Alice told the family about it.

"There's nothing to worry about, alright?" I told her for the fifth time today as I watched Emmet take one of Jasper's knights. "You can still see the rest of the family and you look perfectly okay in that vision, it would only mean I'm going to be fine."

"I don't know," Emmet said seriously. "It would be perfectly okay to me if you disappear, Ed."

Alice stuck her tongue at Emmet.

I stretched and stood up, deciding whether to stay at home again or finally go back to school — I've hunted for three days — and prove to myself that all those years of sacrifice will not go to waste just because of an ordinary girl.

"Tanya and Rose are coming," Alice suddenly announced, watching my face.

"I'll go ahead," I said, grinning at her. She smiled — she likes Tanya almost as much as I do — and nodded.

It only took me two minutes and I was getting off my Volvo. I was thinking about new ways of avoiding Tanya once she got back when I was startled to see the red truck parked at the far end of the school parking lot. It was horribly familiar.

I hesitated for a moment. Surely, I was not planning to test my control this early in the morning. But then my pride got over me. And I'm also curious. What in the world is she doing here at this hour?

I saw her friend sleeping in the front seat but she was nowhere near the area. Painfully, I followed her scent and it led me straight to the registrar's office. I frowned, is she crazy or what? I was deciding whether to give in to my curiosity and take the risk of being with her inside a closed room or to wait in my car and let her be when I saw Miss Cope making her way towards us.

Oh no. Without pausing to think, I climbed into the open window and into the now messy office just as the girl was zipping her bag. I gasped as her undiluted scent seared my throat. We both froze and stood there facing each other until we heard the lock click and the door knob turn.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**N/A: **Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter. :)

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Looking into his eyes, I realized that they were not as dark as I thought they were. Today, they were a curious shade of caramel or liquid gold, I couldn't decide. His gaze was so intense I felt my knees go weak. Through the faint light coming from the office window, I was once again mesmerized by his perfection. I knew, I would willingly break into this office time and time again and risk being caught if there's always a possibility of meeting him here, right in front of me, face to face, just a step away.

But suddenly, I couldn't see him anymore. I gasped as everything seemed to vanish before my eyes. At first I thought that staring too long into the angel's face has angered the gods and I was cursed into a lifetime of blindness. I shook my head. Silly. Then, as my brain cells seemed to catch up with each other, I realized that we just changed location, and he's still with me.

Miss Cope is still outside turning the knob but we are no longer in the middle of the messy room. We are cramped in a small dark space between the registrar's wardrobe and the wall, my bag wedged between us.

Before I could ponder more on this phenomenon, I heard Miss Cope enter the office and strode deliberately towards us. I was about to utter a loud gasp when one of his hands was suddenly covering my mouth. I felt dizzy as his scent finally penetrated my puzzled senses. It was the most amazing scent I have ever encountered in my whole existence; I was hyperventilating in seconds.

I tried pulling myself together just as he was lowering his hands. Miss Cope was already making her way towards her table, humming to herself, after hanging her coat in the wardrobe. I sighed in relief. Though still a bit lightheaded, I struggled to make my brain work faster. Observe Bella, I scolded myself. This is the one chance that you get to be near him like this.

I noted then that though we were in such a tight corner, he was pressing himself hard against the wall, putting as much space between us as the situation would allow ― as if that brief contact that happened earlier was a very grave mistake of his ―, eyes closed, lips pressed together as if in fury, and once again, it looked like he's stopped breathing.

I would have stood there, staring at his face for ages, but then I heard Miss Cope gasp. I froze when I remembered the mess I made earlier on the office floor. Crap. Unwillingly, I looked away from him and peeked towards the registrar's table, expecting to see Miss Cope arranging the files with a look of confusion or irritation on her face. But…

Huh? I blinked. The room looked exactly normal, and tidy. There were no files strewn on the floor, let alone a stray piece of paper. The drawer I pulled earlier was in its place and the pile of old folders were stacked neatly on the floor. Miss Cope was looking at a yellow bird perched on her window sill. Apparently, that was the reason behind her sudden intake of breath. But then, what happened to the scattered papers?

Maybe Miss Cope cleaned the room while I wasn't looking, I thought to myself. In such a short time? Impossible. Have I imagined it all? No. I'm quite sure I have his folder in my bag.

I clutched my bag tightly as the whole picture of the events in the past hour sunk in. I gritted my teeth when I remembered Luna. Where the hell is she?

Just then, the door suddenly opened and an unlikely pair came in. Luna was taking the lead followed by a petite but very pretty girl with short black hair and pale skin like ours that she and Luna could pretend to be sisters and pull it off successfully. However, I could sense that she is something different, not like us, but definitely inhuman as well, much like the guy standing next to me. I just can't figure out what exactly they are. Yet.

Listening to the conversation they're now having with Miss Cope, it seemed like they were arguing about their seats in History. Apparently, they wanted Miss Cope to transfer any of them to a different schedule so long as they're not together. However, though it looked like they were bickering hotly, I couldn't help but notice how Luna kept shooting quick glances at our direction or how they were deliberately crowding around Miss Cope's table or how they left the door wide open.

Then, as it all fit together, I realized that they were actually helping us slip out of the office unnoticed. This time, I braced myself for whatever it is that he does. I knew, if only I paid enough attention earlier, I would have known exactly what took place. After all, if he's far beyond what you consider as human, so am I.

As expected, I felt his arms close around my waist and, with a speed that surprised me nonetheless, we were off ― past the cafeteria, past my truck, past the school buildings, into the forest. And when I finally got past my bewilderment, I realized that we were in front of a house in the middle of a meadow surrounded by big trees I do not recognize. Somewhere behind the trees, I could hear a faint murmur of a stream that would have been relaxing if the situation was not this tense. Swiftly, he released me and backed away from me with incredible speed until we were at least fifty feet apart. I heard a rustling sound and two girls appeared beside him.

"Edward", one of them whispered with accusing eyes, "what have you done?"

Edward, I repeated silently.

Where am I? This small town that seemed harmless to me at first is now revealing supernatural creatures that even I could only stare in awe. The two girls who just came also have the same pale skin and inhuman beauty as the girl back in the registrar's office ― though they look more like super models. The first was tall and slender with blonde curls that perfectly suited her sophisticated look, complimented by her designer clothes and shoes. The other was also tall but fiercer looking though it did not diminish her beauty. Rather, she looked like the confident type, with her red, wavy hair and sexy halter blouse and mini skirt that went nicely with her high heeled boots.

I waited for them to speak first, watching the changes in their facial expressions as if they were communicating in some way. I struggled to pull myself together. I'm usually good at hiding what I really feel and put on a calm facade. Finally, when it looked like nobody would speak again, I smiled at them and took a step forward.

"Hi", I said tentatively, "I'm Bella."

**EPOV**

Bella, I repeated to myself, completely sidetracked.

Earlier when we were hiding behind the registrar's wardrobe, the impulse to kill her then and there was so strong that until now, I couldn't believe that she's here in front of me, alive, with that friendly smile on her face. But looking back, I also felt a strange emotion that welled up inside me. Something about her stopped me. The image of her still, lifeless body completely dried of blood was so unbearable that it distracted me from my thirst. I was furious of her stupidity ― breaking into a school building and almost getting us both in trouble ― but I realized that it was also my fault that I got involved. And I got involved because I chose to protect her. My mind swam. How could one person want to kill somebody and protect her at the same time? But then, I guess I do not qualify into the 'person' category.

I shook myself internally. This is all too fast. How could I feel so protective of a girl I barely knew? Especially _this _girl? Not only that she's already making my life miserable just by being near me, she's definitely not my type. She's the kind of girl I will never go out on a date with, her appealing blood notwithstanding. The way she dresses up and put make up on makes me want to drag her to Alice for a major makeover. Though, of course, her eyes were pretty with their warm chocolate brown color and long lashes. And she looks really cute too when she blushed. Also, her lips were―ugh! What's happening to me?

I refused to be distracted. There's a much more serious predicament I need to focus on. As much as I wanted to be near her, I strained to stop myself. I very much needed the distance. From where I stood, I could still smell her but it was more tolerable now that we're in the open. This way, I could think clearly. As of now, I'm more of a danger to her than anything else.

"Err, you're Edward, right?" she said, taking another tentative step towards us, obviously wondering why none of us was speaking. Her voice was pleasant, I could listen to her talk for ages without being bored. Just then I heard Tanya growl beside me. I stiffened when I saw what she and Rosalie were thinking.

"Rose," Tanya murmured.

"I know," Rose said, crouching into a position that I knew so well.

Before I could act, Alice suddenly appeared beside Bella.

"Hello, Bella," she said loudly, holding Bella by the hand, "I'm Alice Cullen."

Bella looked startled both by Alice's abrupt arrival and, I know, by Alice's cold hand as she slowly pulled her away from us.

"Alice," Rosalie hissed,"what do you think you're doing?"

"Let us explain," Alice said calmly, standing in front of Bella. _Edward, I've already called Carlisle, he's coming now. Emmet and Jasper are on it._

I nodded, but didn't relax.

_Is something wrong? _Carlisle has arrived.

"Bella," Alice said, turning to the still astonished girl beside her, "I suggest you call your friend. I'm sure she's pretty worried now. I told her to stay behind since I wasn't sure where Edward will be taking you."

I stared. I knew the others may think Alice was bluffing but I could hear exactly what she was thinking. She _wasn't _sure. Alice can't see Bella ― just as I can't hear her ― as well as her friend, for that matter. And as we were all with Bella, she can't see us either.

I watched as Bella called her friend, and told her that everything's fine, firmly instructing her not to follow.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Carlisle asked, speaking directly to me, scrutinizing my face, trying to understand the major breach I made. Rosalie and Tanya looked incredulous but followed nevertheless.

Once inside, Carlisle led Bella to the sofa. Her face was unreadable now, almost calm; it's so frustrating not knowing what she's thinking.

"Let's hear them out first," Carlisle told Rose and Tanya as Rose hissed impatiently.

We were all in the living room now. Bella was seated on the sofa with Alice. Rose and Tanya refused to sit, glaring furiously at Bella and, in Rose's case, at me as I sat as far away from Bella as possible. Carlisle was also standing but he was merely looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I―well she was in a tight spot and I decided to rescue her," I began, knowing they wouldn't buy it.

I sighed. I don't want tell them what Bella did, not wanting to make her feel more embarrassed than she already did. I turned to Alice for support.

"Edward and Bella were trapped in Miss Cope's office so I had to help them. I distracted Miss Cope so she wouldn't notice them slip through the door."

"That's absurd," Tanya exclaimed. "How could _you _be trapped?" she looked at me skeptically.

"And why bring her here?" Rose added harshly. "Do you realize what you've gotten us into?"

All this time, Bella just sat there, taking in everything we said. She was completely composed, no trace of horror or confusion on her face. I looked away.

"I didn't have a choice," I said calmly, ignoring their doubtful expressions. "Once I heard what they were thinking, I couldn't leave her. I was planning to fight them off myself but Alice came, calling Jasper and Emmet on the phone, and they ran away."

"Who are you talking about?" Carlisle asked Rose and Tanya's unspoken question.

It was Alice who answered.

"Alec and Jane."

**N/A Thanks for the reviews guys! Really appreciate it! What do you think of this chapter? Please do review..**

**Des^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N - **hi! so sorry if it took forever for this chapter.. i was soooo busy with my first work. pleas please continue to support this story.. i made the chapter specially long to compensate for the long wait.. and i promise to update sooner fro now on.. that is, if you still like it.. so please review..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight and the characters in this story.

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I watched as the expressions of everyone changed in unison at the mention of those names. Although I couldn't understand what exactly is going on, the intense pressure was almost tangible, enough to make me feel a slight chill. The gravity of the situation seemed to press upon everyone and for a while, nobody spoke.

I sighed. The stillness in the air was creeping me out. All of them wrapped in their own thoughts, it's as if in a blink of an eye, they all became statues. I listened carefully. I could feel my breath staggering, my pulse quickening as I struggled, and failed, to hear even a slightest sign that would disprove the absurd idea forming in my head.

Nothing. No movement. No intake of breath. No heartbeat.

I stood up quite suddenly that even I was surprised. I knew I won't be able to hold it any longer. I need some fresh air to think clearly. The curiosity boiling inside me is already full to the brim, I wonder how long I am going to wait for some kind of explanation. But then, maybe they were not planning to explain anything to me. After all, I was the one intruding into their family secret. Fine. My questions could wait.

"You don't have to tell me anything," I said slowly, managing to look at them all without hesitation. "And… I won't tell anyone about what happened."

I was grateful my voice wasn't shaking when I spoke. This is Edward's family, I thought with pleasure. I need them to trust me. As of now, all I wanted was to make them feel that their secret is safe with me. Even though I don't know exactly what it was.

"Can I step outside for a while?" I asked the room at large, not sure who I should ask. Aside from the fact that I need a breather, I also wanted to give them some privacy. I knew they won't be able to speak freely in front of a stranger.

It was Carlisle who answered.

"We believe you, Bella," he said. "Please don't think that you've caused us trouble whatsoever. You may not realize what danger you were in earlier and I am so glad Edward happened to be there."

I nodded, flinching slightly when I saw Rose and the other girl glare at me menacingly. I made my way quickly towards the door. Once outside, I let out a low whistle and tried to clear my thoughts. For now, I need to think of anything else aside from the events in the past hour. I'll deal with it later.

I looked around me instead. The meadow was really amazing. Here and there I could see bunches of wildflowers with assorted colors, it felt like I'm in a dream. I tuned out the faint murmurs coming from the house and walked farther until I saw the river I heard earlier and its relaxing sound soothed me like a therapy. I found a nice spot under a large tree, made myself comfortable, closed my eyes, and thought of something that would totally distract me.

Leaning against the tree trunk, I imagined Edward looking for me and finding me asleep under this tree. He would gaze at my face for a long time, his expression tender, a warm smile playing on his perfect lips. He would then kneel down, take off my glasses, and stroke my face with his featherlike touch. It felt cold but in a different way, tiny bolts of electricity flowed from the spot where his finger caressed my face to the tips of my fingers and toes. Hmm, blissful. Then, slowly, he would bend slightly so that his face is closer to mine… closer… closer…

I heard a loud splash and my eyes opened in a snap. Shoot, so I dozed off. It was a dream after all, I thought glumly. I looked around and saw Alice smiling at me from beside the river. She was playing with her feet dipped into the cool water, her slippers lying beside her.

"Edward is waiting for you in his car," she said kindly. "He's going to take you to school."

"Oh," was all I could say. I was still dazed. I could still smell Edward's scent from the dream. I shook my head and stood up, adjusting my glasses.

Alice walked ― no, glided ― towards me and smiled at me encouragingly. "See you later," she whispered kissing me on the cheek.

We're really going to get along well, I thought to myself, smiling in return. With a final apologetic glance, I made my way towards the silver Volvo parked in front the house. It must be his car. I could see Edward beside it, talking to the girl named Tanya. I hesitated for a moment and watched them instead. I'm quite sure the girl's not part of Edward's family. The way she flaunts her body at him was very obvious, so annoying. I felt a sudden rush of irritation towards her.

Finally, she glided away, smiling smugly at herself. I sighed and walked slowly ― taking my time ― towards the car where Edward was already seated in the driver's seat, leaning backwards with his eyes closed.

Somehow, I was dreading to be alone with him. No matter how I look at the situation, everything that happened was my entire fault. Although Carlisle assured me that there is nothing to worry about, I couldn't help but feel anxious. The involvement of those two people they mentioned ― Alec and Jane ― seemed so serious.

Once inside his car, however, I felt the dread vanish at once. He didn't seem to notice that I was already seated beside him. His eyes were still closed as if he's in a deep sleep. Sigh. I would never get used to staring at his angel face. With his eyes closed, I could see his long lashes almost touching his cheeks. His light purplish eyelids were really pretty. No matter what his expression is, may it be indifferent, angry, or irritated, I still find him so beautiful.

"Are you done?"

I jumped when he suddenly opened his eyes and stretched, adjusted his rearview mirror and started the car engine.

"What?" I knew exactly what he meant and I was blushing furiously. I straightened in my seat and looked straight ahead. I could see him smirking at my peripheral view.

The ride to school was rather silent. Come to think of it, we never really had a proper conversation yet.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "About what happened, I mean."

He didn't say anything, completely ignoring me. Crap. I totally messed up. This was entirely different from what I imagined our second meeting would be. And now, it looked as if he's never going to speak to me ever. I looked down instead. Building my confidence would help. This is not the time to go all shy when I was so looking forward to see him again. But I couldn't think of anything to say.

Finally, I felt the car slow down, and then came to a full stop. I looked up, startled. I wasn't expecting the ride to be this short. But then, I realized that we stopped in the middle of the quite deserted road. I could see the red brick wall of the school buildings some distance ahead of us. Why? I looked at him hopefully. Maybe he finally decided to talk to me, explain everything once and for all. But what he said next caught me off guard.

"Get off."

"Wha―"

"We're already near the school," he said, reaching to unfasten my seatbelt. His scent was unbelievable, it made me harder to understand what he's saying.

"What are you waiting for?" he was looking at me now, impatience etched in his handsome face. I blinked.

"What?"

"I said," he gritted his teeth, annoyed, "you can now step out of my car, the school is just a block away."

"But…" Am I imagining it or did he just tell me to walk to school?

"Can't you move a bit faster? I really am running late already," he added, a hint of smugness in his voice.

As if in a trance, I opened my door and got off.

"Wait!"

I turned around, relieved, I knew he was kidding.

"You left your bag," he grinned, throwing my backpack at me. He was obviously enjoying himself. With a final smirk, he closed the passenger's door and left. What the hell?

**EPOV**

Everything happened so fast even by vampire standards. For the first time in my whole existence, I was acting merely on reflexes and intuition. Even before I could consider the possible implications of my actions, there I was, surrounded by my family with the girl I just saved observing us from the sofa.

I knew she'd already realized what we are, or the fact that we weren't human at the very least. I could also sense something different about her. Something in her makes the vampire in me rear, as if sensing some kind of strange aura. Well, it's also possible that it's just her blood that makes me thirsty. But still… She's very observant. Too observant, in fact. I could see her eyes follow even our slightest movement. Damn, if I could only read her mind.

My family's thoughts swam through my head although I couldn't focus on them at the moment. Somehow, _Bella_, staring silently at us, is distracting me like I have never been distracted before.

_Edward. Edward. Hey._

I blinked, somebody was calling me. I didn't move but I listened carefully.

_Damn dude, I was calling you for like five minutes already. _It was Jasper. He's outside, having just brought back my car from school.

_Emmet is still scanning the area, but we're quite certain they're already gone. Anyway, I'll go back to make sure. We'll escort you till you arrive at school. Tell Alice I'll see her later._

I nodded slightly just when Bella suddenly stood up.

"You don't have to tell me anything," she said in her soft voice. "And… I won't tell anyone about what happened."

I glanced at Rose and Tanya. They were glaring at Bella with unmistakable hatred. I focused more on their thoughts now. Just in case they suddenly attack. I heard Bella excusing herself; I knew the pressure was already too much for her. Good move. I really need to talk to Carlisle and Alice.

We waited until we're quite sure she's out of earshot, farther than it would have been if I wasn't suspecting her being inhuman.

"Can we talk?" I asked Carlisle directly. He nodded. _I'll be at my study_.

I saw Alice's vision of our conversation and flinched. It would be best if I do not include Rose and Tanya in the conversation. "Rose, can you please let me talk with Carlisle first?"

"No."

"C'mon Rose, just for a while." It's going to be a real mess if she and Tanya overheard our conversation.

"I said, no." So annoying, I'm close to snapping.

Fine, I'll do this Edward Cullen way. Turning slowly, I faced Tanya, looked down for five seconds, and smoldered her with the dazzling gaze I was so famous for. "Please. I'll talk to you later," I whispered.

I heard Alice chuckle behind me while Rose rolled her eyes. Ha! And I win.

"Sure," she smiled widely. If she were human, she could be hyperventilating by now. She kissed both Alice and me on the cheek and pulled Rose towards Rose's room.

We heard Rose scolding her as Alice and I made our way to Carlisle's study. _You shouldn't let him do that to you all the time, _Rose was saying.

I sighed. It's time to face the problem at hand. I couldn't help but look outside through the glass wall. Even from our position, I could see Bella leaning against the huge tree beside the river.

_At least I could see again, _Alice suddenly thought. Though troubled, she was not entirely irritated about it as opposed to what I expected. She's also quite interested and curious about Bella, and quite relieved that the mystery of my sudden disappearance from her vision was finally solved.

We knocked once on Carlisle's door and entered. He was already waiting for us, standing with his back to the glass wall facing the river. Even without hearing his thoughts, I know he was also observing Bella.

Alice made herself comfortable in the couch while I joined Carlisle. From the looks of it, Bella has fallen asleep.

"Do what will make you happy," Carlisle said, tapping me on the shoulder.

I shrugged. "I still can't understand what is this that I feel."

"You're in love with her, duh?" Alice piped in, looking at me with a dreamy expression, her chin resting on both palms.

"But how could it be?" I asked, frustrated. "I've only met her twice, even avoided her for days. Not to mention that I crave for her blood." I sighed. "Is it even possible for us to fall in love? I mean, as in, you know..."

Looking from this distance, however, that craving for her blood is not that potent. Instead, all I could feel was this strange emotion of wanting to protect her and make her safe at all times.

"Son," Carlisle sat beside Alice and looked me seriously in the eye, "you think of us as living stones — hard and cold. That's true. We are set the way we are, and it is very rare for us to experience a real change. When that happens, as when Bella entered your life, it is a permanent change. I'm afraid there's no going back…"

"And it's so obvious," Alice was smiling to herself, "the look on your face when you look at her is priceless. I've never seen you with that kind of expression before."

I smiled at her and went back to looking outside, at Bella.

"Well, I guess the problem with your thirst won't be that much of a hindrance," Carlisle continued. "I'm sure you will be able to control it as you spend more time with her."

In a flash, my smile vanished.

"Spend more time with her?" I asked incredously. "No. How could I, I mean…"

"What?" Alice asked. "It's not like you're going to attack the person you love, will you?"

"You don't understand."

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"Have you forgotten? Alec and Jane," I said simply. I saw sudden understanding cross their faces.

"Oh," Alice frowned, "_that._"

"Yes," I said gravely. "How could I hang out with her and put her life in danger by being selfish."

"You're not being selfish, Ed," Alice said gently, "I could see she loves you too."

"Exactly. I don't want them to use her as my weakness."

For the second time during that day, the three of us fell into our silent thoughts. I knew I was right. I cannot risk being seen with Bella. I can't imagine what I'd do if they lay their filthy hands on her.

Alec and Jane, together with their clan, are our enemies. I happened to slay Jane's mate in one of our hunting trips some decades ago. It was when Alice became a part of our family. Normally, it is against our nature to kill a fellow vampire, unless you belong to those barbaric southern clans whose greed for power drives them to the extremes.

At that time, Carlisle, Emmet and I were hunting when we heard a loud scream and a plea for help. That kind of situation is not new to us; we would usually just pass the area and not meddle in other's business. But at that time, something about Alice made me go back and save her. Somehow, I saw in her the little sister I so very much wanted ever since I was a kid. And I guess it was not a mistake. She's annoying most of the time, yeah, but she's nice, really.

Jane's clan was, of course, outraged. James, the vampire that tried to kill Alice and also Jane's mate, was their tracker. They tried attack us in many times in the past but thanks to our special talents, they end up retreating. Sure, Jane and Alec also have talents. But it's not enough to bring us down.

I know they're just bidding their time, looking for possible weakness on our part. Once in a while they try to attack us, but we're prepared. Alice has _seen _to that.

Now, however, with Bella coming into our lives, I'm sure they'll use her once they become aware of how important she is to me. And I would never allow it. Even though I know there's a fat chance that we could still beat them, I will never take that kind of risk.

"I guess we'll just leave it to you," Carlisle finally broke the silence. "Do what you think is right."

I nodded. I already have a plan in mind.

"But you can't stop me from befriending her." Alice grinned at me, "Oooh, I can't wait to go shopping with her and buy her some decent clothes and trim her eyebrows to perfection and―"

"Alice," I said in a serious tone, "don't you think it would also be dangerous if you hang out with her?"

"But…" she hesitated. I have a point. "Oh… I know she's really pretty under those horrible clothes and glasses. I love her already!"

"Listen, if you really love her, you'll leave her alone," I said sternly. "It would be best if we do not spend much time around her."

"I think Edward is right," Carlisle said gently.

Alice pouted and marched out of the room. I sighed, I feel ten times worse than she does.

"You should take her to school already, Edward," Carlisle said, also preparing to leave. "I'll be going back to the hospital now."

I nodded and went ahead of him. I'm so sorry Bella, I thought to myself, I really need to do this.

**A/N **Please do review.. I'll update sooner if you do..^^


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **so sorry for the late update.. but i was just so discouraged.. i get lesser and lesser reviews every time i upload another chapter.. is the story not good? is it boring? please please do review.. one review keeps me going *wink*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, just the story ^_^

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

The weeks that followed were uneventful, though those were the happiest days I ever had so far. I was wrong when I thought that I only have one class with Edward. It turned out that we share most of our classes together ― he just deliberately refused to come to school for days after our first meeting. And the best part was that I always get to sit next to him. I'm not sure if it's sheer luck or his preference, but in all our classes together, those seats were the only ones available when Luna and I arrived so naturally, we took them.

It looked like he wasn't pleased with the seating arrangement though. He would move his chair farther from me every time I'm seated and would ignore me completely. I always try to make small talk with him, of course, but I might as well talk to my book for all the reply I got. But oftentimes, I could see him look at me once a while in my peripheral view ― or maybe I was just imagining it. At the end of each class, he would gather his things and leave the room fluidly without as much as a glance at my direction, as if the chair next to him is empty still.

In the cafeteria, he and his brothers ― Jasper and Emmet, I've heard ― would sit with some boys in our class, bantering noisily and talking loudly. Frequently, a couple of pretty girls, with Tanya taking the lead, would sit with them in their already crowded table. I noted how the other girls would look at Tanya with obvious jealousy and awe as she openly flirted with Edward, holding his hand and kissing him at random. How they wish they were in her position. And I realized, with a sudden pang of dejection, that I do too. Edward doesn't seem to mind, though I often catch him wincing and avoiding most of Tanya's attacks.

Alice and Rose preferred to sit together at a different table. Rose would open her laptop and become absorbed in a matter of seconds. Alice on the other hand would put earphones on and sketch. She was pretty good ― I happened to peek at her work when I passed their table the other day. A lot of times, I feel her staring at me and when I look up, she would give me a most brilliant smile which I return, after getting over my surprise.

Looking at them from our table, I couldn't help but wonder how they do it. Surely, it's not as easy as it seemed for them to intermingle with our human classmates without their natural needs surfacing. They seem to be at ease, having fun even. And if I don't know better, I would have been pretty much convinced that there is nothing unusual about them.

But I do know better. And I've figured out exactly what is unusual about them.

"Really, Bella," Luna whispered, with a trace of irritation in her voice. It was Monday and we were having lunch at the school cafeteria. "Don't you ever get tired of staring at them? It's been weeks, get over it already."

Of course Luna didn't make things easier for me. She was sorry for dozing off when I asked her to be my lookout but she swore she ran to the registrar's office as fast as she could the moment she sensed that I was in danger ― an extra ability of sentries is that they could detect if the one they're guarding is in any way threatened.

That was when she met Alice who was also making her way to help Edward and they decided to cooperate. She was grateful that I was safe but she was utterly outraged that Edward left me alone in the middle of the road on our way back.

I remember our conversation the night of the incident. I called Luna to pick me up using my truck and we went straight home to talk things over.

*_FLASHBACK*_

"There is something wrong with them, Bella," Luna said uncomfortably when we finally got home.

I didn't say anything. It was kind of obvious and I was pondering over my discovery, corroborating it with everything I know about their kind.

"When he took you," Luna continued, "I tried to follow but he was so fast, both of you disappeared in seconds. Then Alice convinced me that you're alright and she would tell you to call me as soon as she caught up with you."

"It's all right, Luna," I said softly, sensing guilt behind her words. "Let's just forget about what happened okay?"

"I can't," she wailed, hugging me suddenly, "I could still feel that you were in danger and I couldn't believe I'd let them take you just like that. But they were too fast. I was thinking of using magic right then and there but I was also afraid of exposing our location to our enemies."

I rubbed her back so she could calm down.

"You did the right thing, okay?" I said soothingly. "I was safe, there wasn't any threat anymore."

"No, I could still feel the threat even after you've gone," she said, letting go of me and staring me straight in the eye,"and you know it too. They are not human."

I sighed, and nodded. I couldn't keep anything from her, and she's the only person I could trust in the human world. Besides, I wanted her to understand that Edward and his family are totally harmless ― in my opinion, anyway.

I made my way to the kitchen and heard her follow. I sat on one of the chairs while she remained standing beside the sink.

"Remember when we were in Gul, the time when we were hunting down Viktor Sangre?" I began, both of us flinching from the memory.

She nodded. It was years ago, when a mysterious fire burned down an entire town in one night. When we came to investigate, we were alarmed upon finding out that there were no burnt bodies anywhere, let alone one survivor. We were just about to retreat and discuss the strange situation when the corpses we were looking for suddenly attacked us. Fast, fierce, and strong ― we barely made it alive. At that time, I was just a year from being a lieutenant. Luna was already my friend then, and she was a full pledged sentry.

In our world, those who wish to help defend our lands from constant Scourge attacks are required to take the seven-year training before joining the army. The Sentinel army is divided in two: the lieutenants and the sentries. Lieutenants are those who came from royal families and have exceptional skills and powers. Coming from a family such as ours, we also have extraordinary magical artifacts and tools that are handy in all battles. We are also entitled to at least one sentry each as we are more susceptible to enemy attack because of our blood-line.

Sentries, on the other hand, are those who came from non-royal families and thus they usually do not possess any magic, although their physical strength, agility, and speed are much better than ours. Some sentries, however, have powers like us. These are those who came from other lands and have chosen to fight on our side. Luna belongs to the latter category.

"Well," I continued, "don't you see the similarities?"

"You mean," her voice came out as a whisper, "they're _vampires_?"

I could almost hear her brain work twice the normal speed as she processed the sudden revelation. Various emotions crossed her face but in the end, she settled on a skeptic expression.

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully. "Well the speed was exceptional and the inhuman features were similar, but those creatures we encountered were savages. They're barbaric. They won't be able to resist feeding when they smell human blood."

I knew what she meant, and I understood completely. Of course, those vampires were far different from Edward and his family.

"I'm positive," I said. "I've heard there are some of their kind who manage to live peacefully with humans. I remember Haji mentioning them when we sent envoys to the elves during one particularly difficult Scourge attack."

I should be frightened, I know. Vampires are dangerous and many of our kind have lost their lives fighting them. Instead, I felt all the more fascinated and curious. Vampire or not, I am irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Edward Cullen. And I'm not giving up on him, no matter the cost.

_*PRESENT*_

"So are we going?" I heard Luna ask.

"Huh?" I looked at her, vaguely remembering what we were discussing.

She rolled her eyes. "I was asking you whether we are going to the spring dance."

"Oh," I suddenly remembered. Earlier this morning, Miss Chiles announced that the school is going to hold the annual girl's choice spring dance Friday after next. I have always attended parties and social gatherings back home ― it is a compulsory matter when you're royalty ― but I was suddenly unsure of going to this one. For one thing, how am I supposed to dress up properly without blowing my disguise?

But Edward in a tux is something I would never miss.

"Of course," I replied, watching Edward duck from Tanya's another attempt to kiss him. I grimaced and looked away. She's really getting on my nerves. Many times, when I try to talk to Edward, she would always appear out of nowhere and pull him away. Well, she's not going to have her way this time, I thought glumly, a plan forming in my mind.

"And," Luna's voice was stern, "don't tell me you're going to ask _him?_"

I know I'm in for another humiliation and rejection but the urge to annoy Tanya was so tempting. I smiled mischievously and stood up. With an air of overflowing confidence, I walked towards Edward's table and shoved Tanya who was trying to sit on his lap. I removed my glasses, leaned so close to him that our nose almost touched, and looked straight into his ocher eyes.

"Will you come to the spring dance with me?" I heard myself ask sweetly.

**EPOV**

Who could refuse such a request? Especially when it came from the person you'd give anything just to go out with.

Earlier, I saw myself disappear, yet again, in Alice's vision and I stifled a groan as I guessed what would happen next. From across the cafeteria, she gave me a huge grin which turned into a scowl when Tanya stood up and tried to sit on my lap. I was not paying attention though. I was watching Bella as she made her way to our table with a smug expression on her face.

I felt the now familiar wave of excitement and frustration as I tried, and failed, to read her mind. Even from the other end of the large room full of students having their lunch, I could still smell her mouthwatering scent and I felt my throat burn from the intense thirst only she can relieve. I stopped breathing at once, clearing my mind as I focus on keeping my expression as indifferent as possible and trying to act as normally as I could.

I'm getting better at it, unlike that first time she suddenly appeared in front of me and asked whether I could be her lab partner. I'd almost finished her off then if Alice wasn't there and I saw the warning in her head. It was also lucky that, at that time, I just came back from hunting, thus my mind was pretty clear. From then on, I've always made sure that I hunt regularly if I was to be in close proximity with her. I also tried to pay more attention so I could prepare myself and not be caught off guard ― which is becoming a regular habit as she would always find ways to approach me.

And nothing ever stops her. Even Tanya's murderous glares don't bother her a bit. Everyday, she would greet me with a sweet "Hi" and flash a radiant smile that could melt even my stone heart. She would talk to me at every chance she get and I would find myself listening to her voice but also trying not to show any attention to what she was saying.

I'd thought, when I left her on her own after the incident with Alec and Jane, she would get mad and stay away from me ― which was the whole point of the exercise. Of course I didn't really leave her alone. Jasper and Emmett were there. I also came back, minus the car, and watched over her until her friend picked her up. But Alice must be right about Bella being in love with me. Instead of getting angry, she became more persistent, no matter how indifferent I am to her. I couldn't understand how she handles it. Taking in the humiliation every time I ignore her advances in front of other people, not to mention the danger me and my family pose ― because I'm sure she already knows what we are exactly. I could see the fascination and curiosity in her eyes every time she looks at us.

Today was no different. I was already expecting this from the time Miss Chiles made the announcement. However, what she did next was totally unforeseen. Instead of standing at least two feet from me with an uncertain expression, she pulled Tanya away from me by the hand, took off her glasses, and bent so close I could see myself reflected in those brown eyes. Her breath literally stunned me.

Her eyes danced in amusement, knowing how she caught me by surprise. She looked so cute I would have sat there staring at her ― my thirst miraculously forgotten ― if I didn't hear Alice's silent warning. _Careful_.

I snapped out of it just in time to hear Tanya growl in her head and mentally kill Bella. I grimaced and took control. I put on my most indifferent mask and was about to answer my usual resounding "No" when I heard another unexpected though screaming silently at the top of his lungs.

"Over hear, Bella, ask me instead. Yes, go on blood sucker, say no so I could have my chance. Can't really understand what she sees in you. I've been here a week and she never noticed me."

Silently cursing the moron ― whom I have yet to find ― without breaking eye contact with Bella, I answered in my most velvet voice, "Yes, of course."

**A/N: please review.. thanks..**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: sorry for the late update. please read and review.. it would mean a lot ^_^**

**BPOV**

I became an instant celebrity – in a not so good way.

Going to the Spring Dance with Edward Cullen was every girl's dream. But every girl has already accepted that Edward belongs to Tanya and they can't see anything wrong about it. They simply look stunning together. No couple could ever be more perfect.

My futile attempts in the past to have a thirty-second conversation with Edward already earned me a couple of mockery and insults behind my back. But successfully asking him to be my date is another story. In their opinion, it was way out of line and everybody was determined to punish me for ever trying. Apparently, nobody seemed to note that it was Edward who actually made the decision. Of course I was the one who asked. For one thing, it's a 'girls' choice' dance and for another, I wasn't really expecting him to say yes – _really_. It was more to provoke Tanya than anything else that urged me to ask him. However, given this rare opportunity, nothing anybody would do will ever stop me now. I am going with Edward Cullen to the Spring Dance, whether they like it or not.

"Hey Bella!"

I heard someone shout behind me and I turned to look around just in time to see the soccer ball before it hit me full in the face.

"Ow," I groaned as blood spurted from my nose and I fell to my knees. I pulled my handkerchief from my bag and started dabbing my face as I heard a roar of laughter from where the ball came from.

"Are you alright?" I heard a worried voice above me.

"Yeah, they only managed to break my glasses," I said thickly through the handkerchief.

"That was really careless of them," the voice said furiously. "Here let me help you."

I looked up and stared at the person offering his hand to me. Is he for real? I was being bullied for over a week now with nobody standing up for me and now this stranger is actually offering to help me?

I took his hand and stood up more so I could look at him better. And, man, isn't he handsome? Of course, for me there would only be Edward, but this guy standing in front of me – and now looking at me as though I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole world – has his own share of good looks. He's tall, has perfect copper skin, shoulder length hair, and dark eyes. I smiled at him gratefully. For some reason, I feel instantly comfortable with him.

"Thanks," I said, pulling my hand and wiping my face as, thankfully, my nose stopped bleeding. I rummaged my bag for my spare glasses and put them on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, voice still tinged with worry.

"Yup," I said, starting to walk towards my Literature class where I was previously headed before I got hit by the ball. He walked beside me. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"Sort of," he smiled at me and I noticed how perfect his teeth were. "I transferred here three weeks ago but I had to leave for a while. I just got back."

"Oh," I said, not wanting to sound too nosy. "Are you in any of my classes?"

"Biology and PE," he replied, still smiling. "Good thing you didn't forget your spare glasses," he added airily.

"I bought at least five of these last week," I explained, unable to suppress a grin. "Some of our schoolmates seemed to find it very entertaining to steal and break other people's stuff."

I looked at him and was startled to see that his face suddenly darkened, most unlike the cheerful mood he was in earlier.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nah," he muttered with a slight edge to his voice. We walked in silence.

"I'm Jacob Black, by the way," he said as we stopped outside Mr. Mason's room.

"I'm Bella," I replied, "Bella Swan."

"I know," he muttered and I looked up at him curiously. He's smiling again, although I could still see a slight hardness in his eyes.

"Well," I said, looking away, "thanks again and I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yeah, see you."

I turned and headed for my chair feeling considerably lighter and more cheerful than I've been in the past days. Edward was already in his seat and was leaning backwards so that his chair was on its two hind legs. His eyes were closed and his face very impassive.

"Hi, Edward," I said brightly, smiling to myself as I saw his lips twitch. At least now I'm getting a reaction.

Nothing changed much since he consented to be my date. He's still indifferent and although I sometimes catch him looking irritated when somebody pulls my chair when I was about to sit down, I never hoped that he would defend me or anything. That would be asking too much. Besides, I want to show them how tough I am and nothing would ever bring me down. I never showed any sign of weakness. I never cried either – not in front of them, anyway.

I looked at Luna's empty chair beside me and sighed. Things would have been a lot easier if she was here. She's been gone for more than a week and I miss her already. I sighed again and relived what happened before she left.

*FLASHBACK*

"I can't believe we actually have a clear weather tonight," Luna murmured. "Just look at the stars and the full moon...," she trailed off.

"Yeah," I said through a mouthful of chips, looking up as well. "This is really amazing."

We have laid out a quilt outside on our lawn so we could enjoy the unusually warm weather with bags of chips and soda. For a town like Forks where it rains most of the time, this kind of weather is really rare and people all around us are making the best of it. Some are actually grilling barbecue on their lawns with loud music playing on their radio. Others were taking out quilts and chips just like we did, talking loudly and calling friends from all over town to come over and hang out.

"So," Luna said suddenly, tearing her eyes off the sky and looking at me shrewdly, "you're really going to the dance with him?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I can't see why I shouldn't."

"I don't know." she said, looking up again, "Why would he say yes when all these time he was so indifferent and almost always rude to you? I just feel like, you know, something's off. And I'm worried about what Tanya could possibly do. She was really mad."

I frowned.

"Luna," I said sternly, "I'm the happiest girl in the planet right now. Can we stop dwelling on negative thoughts for a while? I'm sure I could handle whatever Tanya has in store for me. Plus, I have you so why should I be worried?"

"I was just surprised," she said, smiling in spite of herself.

"Who isn't?" I muttered then decided to change the subject. "What about you? Who are you planning to ask?" I asked, opening another bag of chips.

"The moon," she whispered, her attention on the sky again.

I giggled and pushed her playfully. "Oh really?"

I took a sip of my soda and spilled it all over myself when Luna suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Hey," I looked at her, startled. "What is it?"

Luna didn't answer. She was staring fixedly at the moon, a slight crease forming on her forehead. I looked up too. The cloudless sky is as clear as ever. The moon is shining so bright that the stars were no longer visible. I felt my stomach lurch unpleasantly. This is so not good. Luna's grip tightened on my wrist just when I finally saw what I was dreading to see.

A red thin line suddenly materialized on the very face of the moon that it appeared to be slashed right in the middle and then vanished quite as swiftly. Just as fast, Luna and I were inside the house. I waited in the living room as Luna ran upstairs and came back fully dressed with a plain silver ring in her hand.

"Call my name twice and I will come to your aid right away," she said urgently. "Don't ever take this ring off, okay? Here."

I took the ring and put it on. I nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I'll pass through the forest," she said, already making her way towards the door. "Take care of yourself. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She turned and ran towards the trees just behind our house. The sky is no longer clear now. Dark clouds were already swirling overhead and people are starting to gather their things. The warm weather is over.

_*PRESENT*_

The days passed by in a blur. Having Jacob as a friend made things better. He volunteered to be my lab partner in Biology in place of Luna. He would wait for me in all of my classes and walk me to my next class, which considerably lessen attacks on me. He would also accompany me during lunch for which I was grateful.

"What are you smiling about?" Jacob had asked on our first lunch together.

"Well," I said, chewing my food slowly, "it's been a while since I had a peaceful meal here. It's good to eat without anyone lobbing their food at you for a change."

"They throw food at you?" he exclaimed, sounding outraged and I smiled at his indignation.

On the Thursday before the dance I came home from school − dripping wet and shivering, thanks to my classmates − to see the dress I was going to wear brutally slashed and ripped to pieces on the living room floor. I had to exercise a lot of self control to not to scream in rage and find the person responsible. I promised myself that if I want to be with Edward, I should be ready to deal with these kinds of consequences. Especially as my rival is one particularly bratty vampire.

After cleaning up the mess, I took my purse from my backpack and decided to take a drive to Port Angeles and buy a new dress. The weather was overcast but, thankfully, it looked like it won't rain for quite a while. I made my shopping fast and short and I was on my way home in no time. On the way, I couldn't help but think about Luna and wonder how she is. Although I have complete confidence in her, I can't help feeling worried for her safety.

In our race, where both our allies and enemies are all over the world, we had to device some ways to communicate with each other without blowing our location. The incident with the moon was something we were hoping not to take place. It was the ultimate signal of distress.

All sentries, wherever they may be, whoever they may be guarding, should come home right away upon seeing the signal. Different races have different manners of communicating. As worshippers of the moon, that was our way. Priestesses in our temples would pray to Selene, our goddess, and the signal would appear. However, this can only be possible during full moon and would continue to do so until the trouble has lifted. That's why Luna had to leave at once. We're not sure if that was the first sign or we were just not able to see the previous calls for help.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the fallen tree in the middle of the road until I almost crashed into it. Years of training and supernatural reflexes kicked in and I stepped on the brake just in time. My truck skidded and came to a halt with a screeching sound just inches from the tree trunk. I silently cursed Tanya to the very pits of Hades. I couldn't believe she'd go this far.

I took deep calming breaths and decided to turn around and spend the night at some hotel in Port Angeles. I had to pause for a couple of minutes and waited till my heartbeat became normal, struggling to keep my cool and restrain the sudden upsurge of adrenaline and the faint tingling in my skin as I felt my powers awaken. Then just as when I thought everything was okay, my truck was suddenly lifted off the road with me still in it and thrown brutally towards a towering oak tree. The shock was overwhelming that I was frozen in my seat till I heard the crunching sound of metal on wood and felt the intense pain as I smashed into the windshield.

**EPOV**

_Don't. _I heard Alice silently plead to me when she saw what I was going to do to the jerk who pulled Bella's chair just as she was about to sit. Caught off guard, Bella fell hard on the floor, blushing furiously. I expected her to retaliate but she just acted as if nothing happened and sat down again.

A lot of horrible things were happening to her ever since the incident in the cafeteria. Even though I'm already looking forward to the dance, I could not help but feel bad that I brought all these misery to her and feel even more awful because I can't do anything to help her – not all the time anyway.

Once in the school parking lot I saw Eric, one of our classmates, throw a rubber snake at her. Poor Bella, thinking it was real, jumped and shrieked on the spot. She was completely terrified that I thought I saw a tear glistening on the corners of her eyes. But then maybe I imagined it. No matter how brutal our classmates are to her, I never saw her fall to pieces and cry. I half expected that she will back away on our date but so far, she's showing no sign of weakness. And I loved her more for that.

Of course I never forgave Eric. Before anyone could stop me, I rushed into him and punched him in the gut then went back to our car just as quickly that he felt the pain but never knew what just happened.

This went on for a couple of days and slowly the attacks on Bella lessened − although, try as I might to deny it, that Jacob Black is also a factor. I don't like him being friends with her but if he could protect her, then I could live with that – for now.

I tried to talk to him the day Bella asked me to the dance but he suddenly disappeared and came back after a couple of days. Although I couldn't find anything wrong with him, I still don't trust him. I could tell there's something weird about him and that he knew what we are and what we can do. Also, the fact that Alice can't see him as well isn't helping things.

"You can't just go on hitting our classmates, you know," Alice scolded me as we were driving home on Thursday before the dance. Emmet laughed in the front seat while Jasper, who was driving, merely smiled. "Even if no one but us ever notice, it's still risky."

"Don't worry," I said, "I'm totally in control."

"No you're not," Alice said in a bossy sort of voice. "You were about to break his neck completely but changed your mind in the very last second."

Earlier, I gave another swift blow to Jonas Rowe after he upturned a large bucket of ice on Bella's head as she was making her way towards her truck. He's being treated in Forks Hospital at this moment.

"No he wasn't," Emmet sniggered.

"Yes, he was," Alice answered coolly. "I _saw _it." Nobody argued after that.

"You know you could talk to Tanya about it," Jasper said after a moment. "We are all aware that she's behind all these."

"I already did," I said exasperatedly, "but she's just so stubborn. They're taking advantage of the fact that I can't openly protect Bella."

"Well, I do care for Bella," Alice said, "and I'm running out of patience for Tanya. I think it's time we step in. Are we going to wait till Tanya actually kills her?"

"Come on, Alice," Emmet said seriously,"she won't go that far."

"You're just scared of Rose," Alice retorted.

When we arrived at our house Tanya and Rose were already there, obviously waiting for us. I saw what they were thinking and suppressed a groan. Alice and Jasper went to their room and Emmet muttered about fixing his monster truck.

"Look, Tanya," I said even before she opened her mouth, "you're pretty and confident and perfect. You could always ask anyone and they'll willingly go with you to the dance."

Rose's eyes flashed dangerously.

"But I want you to come with me."

"I already have a date and I'm going with her," I said, trying to negotiate. Honestly I'm starting to get really irritated. "Maybe next time, okay?"

"Even if I beg?" she said, pulling me by the hand and trying to hug me. "You still won't come with me?"

"No," I said shortly. I pulled my hand and ran upstairs to my room leaving a shocked Tanya and an angry Rose.

I half expected them to follow me but, thankfully, they didn't. I tried to shut their thoughts off by playing a CD of Silverstein in maximum volume, banging my head, and focusing on the music as I sprawled on my couch.

I didn't notice anything else for a while until Alice actually turned off the stereo. What I saw in her head stunned me for a second then next moment I was running. I couldn't remember ever running this fast – I almost flew – and that's saying something as I'm the fastest in my family. I can't think of anything else and have only one goal in my head.

Bella is in danger and I swear I'm going tear the one responsible for it to pieces.


End file.
